


Mein kleiner Bruder

by Viereck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Deutsch | German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Sans drohte in seiner Verzweiflung zu versinken, wobei ihm nicht einmal Gaster zu helfen vermochte. Was würde er nur ohne seinen kleinen Bruder Papyrus tun?





	

Grillbys Service war wie immer beschissen. Vor einer halben Stunde orderte Sans eine Flasche Senf und ein Stück Weißbrot als Beilage, heh, doch die blaue Flamme war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit den Hunden der königlichen Garde zu flirten.  
„E-Ey, ich weiß du bist geil auf diese K-Köter, aber ich habe verdammt noch mal H-Hunger!“  
Das Skelett zuckte ein Stück zurück, als das Glas, welches eben noch von Grillby poliert wurde, an seinem Kopf vorbei flog und an der Theke zerschellte. Wow, da war heute aber jemand empfindlich. Allerdings hatte Sans keine Zeit für diesen Scheiß. Papyrus würde bald von seiner Patrouille zurückkehren und dann das Leben seines Bruders gekonnt zur Hölle machen. Wie sollte man diesen Idioten nur ertragen, ohne sich vorher mit Senf zu besaufen?  
Sans haute mit der Handfläche auf die Theke und zog schwitzend sein falsches Grinsen nach oben.  
„Komm schon Kumpel, lass mich hier nicht so hängen!“, schleimte das Skelett und wischte sich seinen Ärmel über die Stirn.  
Kommentarlos griff die Flamme nach unten und holte eine neue Flasche Senf hervor, welche offenbar die ganze Zeit in einem Fach neben dem Barkeeper stand. Dieses verdammte Arschloch… Doch endlich wurde Sans die Flasche lieblos zugeworfen. Beschissener Service eben, aber wen juckte das, wenn hier der Stoff gut war?

Das Skelett biss mit seinen Reißzähnen in den verschlossenen Deckel und riss diesen samt Dichtung ab. Das war die geilere (und vor allem schnellere) Version von Papyrus‘ legendärer Öffnungstechnik, bei der er einen Passanten griff und dessen Kopf auf die Flasche schlug, bis sie aufplatzte. Fucker. Unachtsam spuckte Sans das Plastik auf den Fußboden der Bar und kassierte einen wütenden Blick von Grillby. Das Streichholz hatte Glück, dass er ihm den Kram nach der langen Wartezeit nicht ins Gesicht geschmissen hatte.  
Eilig kippte sich das zu kurz geratene Monster den Inhalt der Flasche hinter die Binde. Für einen Moment war ihm schwindlig von der Intensität der scharfen Gewürze, aber verdammt tat das gut.  
Wenn Sans Glück hatte, würde Papyrus ihn raustragen und in sein Zimmer werfen müssen, sodass sie gar nicht erst miteinander reden brauchten. Ein weiterer großer Schluck und schon sah die Welt ein kleines Bisschen weniger beschissen aus.

„SANS!“, schrie eine wütende Stimme, gefolgt von dem lauten Knallen einer zufliegenden Holztür.  
Wow, nicht mal das war ihm vergönnt. Wieso konnte ihn nicht einfach irgendwer erschießen?  
„W-Was geht, Bro?“, antwortete das ältere Skelett und drehte sich auf dem Barhocker zu seinem Bruder.  
„Spar dir das! Undyne sagte mir, dass du heute nicht bei deinem Wachposten aufgetaucht bist! Wie bescheuert bist du eigentlich?! Willst du, dass sie mir den Schädel einschlägt?!“  
Heh, wäre schon irgendwie sehenswert, dachte sich Sans und wischte sich erneut den Schweiß von der Stirn. Aber im Ernst, wann bitte hätte er dort auftauchen sollen? Sein Schlafmangel war langsam nicht mehr lustig und Papyrus zwang ihn die ganze Nacht an hirnverbrannten Fallen zu arbeiten. Später schlief das kleinere Skelett bei den Ruinen ein, mitten im Gespräch mit Toriel.  
Doch Papyrus hatte schon recht. Undyne hatte Respekt oder sogar Angst vor Sans. Er und König Asgore persönlich waren die einzigen Monster im Untergrund, die sich nicht von der gnadenlosen Kriegerin einschüchtern ließen. Zwar sah sie ihn nie kämpfen, aber offenbar war sie nicht ganz so dumm, wie dieser Fischkopf immer tat. Papyrus war da deutlich das leichtere Ziel und sein Verlust würde Sans vermutlich auch mehr schmerzen, als sein eigener Tod.  
„Undyne soll sich nicht ins Hemd scheißen, es ist schließlich nichts passiert.“, platzte der Ältere heraus und biss sich sogleich selbsterhaltend auf die geisterhafte Zunge. Fuck.  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt!“, schrie das größere Skelett wütend und riss seinem zitternden Bruder die Senfflasche aus der Hand. „Du warst ja schon immer nutzlos, aber in letzter Zeit ist es einfach zum Kotzen mit dir!“  
Sans spürte wie sein linkes Auge drohte rot aufzuflackern. Er drehte sich schnell in einer gespielten Geste der Unterwürfigkeit weg. Papyrus hatte wirklich eins aufs Maul verdient, aber wenn diese Magie aus dem kleineren Monster raus platzten würde, läge seine Stammkneipe kollateral mit in Trümmern.

Doch gerade als der jüngere Bruder etwas Weiteres sagen wollte, schlug Grillby mit der Faust auf die Theke. Sans lief eine Schweißperle über den Nasenrücken, als er nach oben blickte und die blaue Flamme mit einem scharfen Messer in der Hand erblickte.  
„Streitet euch woanders! Ich habe keinen Bock mir jeden Abend dieses Gebrüll anzuhören!“, befahlt der Barkeeper und rammte das Messer ins Holz der Theke. Für Sans‘ Geschmack viel zu dich an seinem Gesicht vorbei.  
Im Augenwinkel konnte er sehen wie sich die Hunde der königlichen Garde unruhig regten. Vielleicht sollten sie wirklich gehen, bevor hier wieder mal eine Schlägerei ausbrach. Immerhin war Papyrus‘ Schädel um sein linkes Auge nicht grundlos gebrochen.  
„Hey, alles c-cool. Wir gehen ja schon.“, lenkte Sans ein und sprang von dem für ihn zu hohen Barhocker.  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig!“, keifte sein Bruder und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du hast den Mann gehört, Bro. I-Ich… verpiss mich von hier.“, sprach das ältere Monster, stopfte seine zitternden Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und ging in Richtung Tür.  
„Sans! SANS!“, brüllte Papyrus, aber vergebens. Wütend stapfte er seinem großen Bruder hinterher.

Als das kurze Skelett die alte Holztür öffnete, wehte ihm sofort ein kalter Wind und Schnee in sein feuchtes Gesicht. Wenn er bedachte, dass er nun eigentlich bei seinem Wachposten in der Kälte stehen müsste, war die Option von einer Brücke zu springen wieder ein Stück attraktiver. Sans zog seine Kapuze über den Kopf und schlenderte die kurze Strecke von Grillby’s bis zu ihrem Haus. Natürlich waren nun seine Turnschuhe durchgeweicht und Schnee fiel in die schlecht zugebundenen Treter hinein. Das kleine Monster seufzte.  
Papyrus, der verdächtig still war, nutzte seine langen Beine um seinen Bruder zu überholen und schloss die Tür zu ihrem Haus auf. Vielleicht merkte dieser Idiot endlich mal, dass er mit diesem Kindergartenverhalten nicht weit kam. Bis… er seinem großen Bruder die Tür genau vor dem Gesicht zuschlug. Verdammter Fucker.  
Genervt griff Sans nach seiner Schlüsselkette und zog einen weiteren Hausschlüssel hervor, nur um erneut aufzuschließen. Im Inneren setzte sich der jüngere Bruder geradewegs aufs Sofa, mit den Füßen auf einem Stapel alter Zeitungen. Als der Fernseher ein Bild aufzeigte, sah man Mettaton und ein gefesseltes Monster neben sich. Die Gameshow war eigentlich ganz witzig, also knallte Sans die Tür zu, warf die nassen Sneaker in eine Ecke und stelle sich einen Moment neben seinen verärgerten Bruder.

„Steh da nicht so rum, du machst mich nervös!“, keifte Papyrus gereizt und machte den Fernseher lauter, als wenn das irgendwas an der Gesamtsituation verbessern würde.  
Der Ältere von beiden wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er die Flasche Senf auf dem Sofa neben seinem Bruder stehen sah. Offenbar war Papyrus so aufgebracht, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass er das gute Stück bis zum Haus immer noch bei sich trug.  
„Sch-Schon gut Bro, ich geh in mein Zimmer.“, grinste Sans falsch und nahm die Flasche an sich.  
Das jüngere Monster schien sich nicht weiter daran zu stören und starrte mit Tunnelblick auf seine Lieblingssendung. Das war vermutlich auch das Beste, denn somit verminderte sich die Chance, dass sie heute noch mal in die Kälte gingen, um an Fallen zu arbeiten. Auch der ach so große Papyrus brauchte hin und wieder eine Pause. Sollte er doch tot umfallen.

Sans ging die knarrende Treppe hinauf und nippte zwischendurch an der Flasche. Aus Gewohnheit kramte er mit der linken Hand in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Zimmerschlüssel, bis ihm einfiel, dass er diesen gar nicht mehr bei sich trug. So oft wie sein kleiner Arschlochbruder die Tür bereits eintrat, lohnte sich das Abschließen nicht mehr wirklich. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Türrahmen auf Höhe des Schlosses total kaputtgebrochen war.  
Das kurze Skelett schob die Tür auf und betrat sein Zimmer. Erleichtert atmete er auf, wenn auch etwas angewidert von dem Geruch hier. Das ist vermutlich nur emotionaler Scheißdreck, aber zumindest in diesem Raum fühlte er sich wenige Sekunden am Tag sicher.  
Mit einem kräftigen Schluck leerte er den Rest des Flascheninhaltes und warf die Pulle auf einen seltsam riechenden Haufen Abfall, welcher sich in einer Zimmerecke langsam aber sicher bedrohlich auftürmte. Doch Sans hatte weder Lust noch die Zeit etwas daran zu ändern. Wie ein nasser Sack ließ sich das Skelett auf die Matratze auf dem Fußboden fallen und schob sein Gesicht in eine schon lange nicht mehr gewaschene Decke. Dösig lauschte er der schrillen Musik des viel zu laut eingestellten Fernsehers und obwohl Sans wirklich, wirklich erschöpft und müde war, konnte er nicht einschlafen.

Sans drehte sich auf den Rücken und verfluchte sich und die Welt. Das Problem hatte er nicht seit gestern. Dieses ewig andauernde Gedankenkarussell wollte einfach nicht zum Stillstand kommen. Was ist nur passiert? Wo ist die Zeit von damals nur geblieben? Es war so unglaublich schwer sich zu erinnern… Früher, als er seinen kleinen Bruder noch mit Gutenachtgeschichte und Gutenachtkuss zu Bett brachte. Als der König noch seine Königin hatte und mit gütiger Hand herrschte. Als er noch einen gut bezahlten Job als Assistent des königlichen Wissenschaftlers hatte und nicht dazu gezwungen war zu jagen und zu töten.  
Gaster… Dieser Name hämmerte in Sans‘ Schädel und immer wieder tauchten verschwommene Fragmente der Erinnerung auf. Jemand der Papyrus die Stirn bot, wenn dieser über die Strenge schlug und dem König seine Flausen ausredete.  
Sans erinnerte sich mit Wehmut daran, wie der Wissenschaftler gerne mal mit frischem Kuchen von der schon vor ewigen Zeiten geschlossenen Konditorei nach Hause kam und beim Essen Papyrus bei den Hausaufgaben half. Wieso auch immer war gerade diese Erinnerung so glasklar, als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
Gaster. Gaster. Gaster… Immer diese Schmerzen im Brustkorb.  
Sans vermisste ihn so sehr, dass er am liebsten gekotzt hätte, wenn er einen Magen besäße.  
Nachdem Gaster in den Energiekern fiel und seine Existenz aus der Geschichte getilgt wurde, hatte Undyne leichtes Spiel den Krisenzustand auszurufen. Sie schürte den Hass gegen die Menschen und zettelte einen neuen Krieg an. Die Unterwelt versank in Chaos und Zerstörung, mit Monstern die durch Propaganda und dem zunehmenden Zerfall ihrer Heimat zum Äußersten getrieben wurden. Es fehlte nur noch eine Seele, ein toter Mensch, welcher sich zu ihnen verirrte, und Asgore würde die magische Barriere zur Oberwelt aufbrechen und ein Blutbad anrichten. Heh.  
Papyrus würde garantiert im Krieg fallen, Sans würde nichts dagegen tun können und Gaster müsste sich all dies wieder und wieder und wieder, gefangen zwischen Zeit und Raum, mit ansehen müssen.

Sans saß nun im Dunkeln seines Zimmers und beobachtete die schemenhaften Schatten auf der zerrissenen Tapete. Da Papyrus heute Morgen einen seiner beschissenen Wutanfälle ausleben musste, klaffte nun ein Loch in der Wand, direkt über Sans‘ Matratze. Es sollte ihn daran erinnern, dass niemand den großen Papyrus warten ließ, nicht mal wenn eben dieser seinen großen Bruder stundenlang dazu zwang seine Kräfte zu trainieren und Fallen zu entwickeln, nur um ihn dann zu seinem Wachposten zu treten und an Schlaf kein Denken mehr war. Sans schnaubte verächtlich. Dieser idiotische Fucker. Wenn Papyrus wüsste, welche Kräfte wirklich in seinem Bruder schlummerten, würde er sich an ihn heften wie ein verdammter Blutegel. Mit dieser unbändigen Magie würden die Brüder schnell in der königlichen Garde aufsteigen und das würde nur noch mehr Arbeit bedeuten. Arbeit, die sich der König getrost in den Arsch schieben konnte. Sans seufzte und zog seine Mundwinkel gewohnt nach oben. Das schwache Licht von der Straße ließ seinen Goldzahn schimmern und die Schatten umhüllten das Skelett bedrohlich und tröstend. Gelegentlich knarrte die Decke, besonders die Stelle, an der einer der Deckenbalken vor langer Zeit in sein Zimmer krachte. Keine Ahnung wieso er für so eine scheiß Bruchbude monatlich so viel Gold blechte. Doch das war immerhin besser als im Dreck beim Wasserfall zu leben, oder? Verdammt… Schweiß lief von seiner Stirn. Was zu Rauchen wäre jetzt echt gut, aber Überraschung, Sans‘ Bruder klaute ihm natürlich seine letzten Kippen. Fucker.

Papyrus ging vor einiger Zeit in sein Zimmer und es war kein Ton mehr zu hören. Leider liebte er diesen egoistischen Idioten, sonst hätte er bereits dessen Tür verriegelt und die Bude abgefackelt. Sein Grinsen wurde etwas entspannter. Ja, dann würde Undyne hinter Sans dem Verräter nach hetzen und ihm den metaphorischen Arsch bis zum Rollkragen aufreißen. Heh.  
Doch morgen war auch noch ein Tag sein Leben weiter zu versauen. Die Timeline setzte sich letzte Nacht zurück. Morgen würde der Mensch im Wald auftauchen, wie er es immer tat. Mit etwas Glück würde Tori das Gör erledigen, vorausgesetzt dieses verrückte Weibsstück schaffte es sich für zehn Minuten am Stück zu konzentrieren.  
Sans wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke den Schweiß von der Stirn. Verdammte Zeitanomalie.

Ohne es im ersten Moment zu merken, wurde es plötzlich kälter im Zimmer. Es lag nicht an dem Loch in der Wand und auch nicht an dem wachsenden Schneesturm draußen, denn im Raum selber war es unheimlich windstill und ruhig. Sans‘ Blicke bohrten sich weiter in die Schatten auf der Tapete, welche aufhörten sich zu regen.  
Bist du das? Dachte das kurze Sklett. Bist du das? Bitte sag etwas…  
„So dunkel…“, kam ein so leises Flüstern, dass man es eigentlich gar nicht hören sollte. Es war auch weniger ein Flüstern, mehr ein Kreischen? Als würde jemand mit Krallen über eine Schiefertafel kratzen. So leise. Aber Sans verstand es.  
„So dunkel…“, wiederholte das Kratzen, noch leiser als zuvor.  
„Ich weiß… Es tut mir so leid… So unendlich leid…“, sprach Sans in die Leere des Raumes und musste seine Tränen zurückhalten. „Es tut mir leid…“, wiederholte das Skelett wie ein selbststrafendes Mantra.  
Er spürte diese dunkle Präsenz deutlicher als sonst. Diese seltsame Kraft, welche ihm stets auf Schritt und Tritt folge. Es fühlte sich oft an, als wenn eine Person direkt hinter ihm stünde, doch wenn sich Sans umdrehte, war dort niemand. Grillby nannte es gerne: Eine düstere Aura. Aber es war mehr als das. Wie die tröstende Gegenwart eines Wesens. Das Skelett wusste in den meisten Fällen um was, oder eher um wen, es sich handelte, doch in manchen Timelines fiel es ihm unendlich schwer sich daran zu erinnern.

Die drückende Dunkelheit des Zimmers schien ein paar Mal zu flackern, als hätte sie Mühe sich aufrechtzuhalten. Und dann war sie weg. Die Schatten an der Wand begannen wieder zu tanzen und ein Windzug pfiff an dem Loch in der Wand vorbei. Sans rollte eine einzelne Träne über die Wange und er grinste verzweifelt.  
„Bitte geh nicht…“, flüsterte das Skelett, doch es bekam keine Antwort.  
Das war wohl sein Schicksal. Wenn er Papyrus nicht hätte, würde Sans diese Hölle nicht durchstehen können. Papyrus und Gaster… Auch wenn es nur kurz war, war es unbeschreiblich schön und gleichermaßen unerträglich grausam, dass der Wissenschaftler immer noch versuchte zu seinem Assistenten durchzudringen.  
Manchmal sah Sans eine Gestalt in seinen Träumen. Schwarz tropfend wie Teer, mit einem zerbrochenen Gesicht und eine blutige Flüssigkeit, die aus dessen Wunden sickerte. Das grauenhafte Grinsen dieser Gestalt war immerwährend, doch nie freundlich oder glücklich, mehr kalt und starr. Doch Sans sah die Traumgestalt nie als Bedrohung an. Er war sich sicher, dass dies der letzte Rest von Gaster war. Es war nicht auszuhalten…

Sans stand auf und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Er wusste was er jetzt brauchte und er konnte nicht länger warten. Das kleine Monster stapfte mit eiligen Schritten durch sein Zimmer, riss die kaputte Tür auf, ging zu der Zimmertür seines Bruders und hämmerte gegen diese.  
„Papyrus…!“, doch es kam keine Antwort. „Papyrus! Papyrus…! Pap… Mach auf…“  
„Geh mir nicht auf den Sack, du Platzverschwender!“, brüllte der jüngere Bruder durch die geschlossene Tür. Er klang schläfrig, aber nicht mindergereizt als üblich.  
Doch Sans klopfte weiter, so lange bis wütende Schritte zu hören waren. Das größere Skelett schloss seine Zimmertür auf und öffnete diese ruckartig. Kommentarlos hob Papyrus knurrend seine Faust und schlug Sans ins Gesicht, welcher sogleich nach hinten auf den verstaubten Fußboden fiel. Doch der jüngere Bruder geriet ins Stocken, als er das kleine Monster sah, welches ihn mit purer Bewunderung und Hingabe anstarrte.  
Es trat eine seltsame Stille ein, die auf bizarre Art und Weise mehr sagte, als es tausend Worte tun könnten. Papyrus war sichtlich unangenehm berührt von dieser ungewohnt emotionalen Anspannung zwischen ihnen.  
„Du wirst immer so scheiße aufdringlich, wenn du gesoffen hast!“, schnaubte er genervt und teilweise hilflos.  
„S-Sorry, Bro…“, antwortete Sans, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend.  
Papyrus trat einen Schritt zurück in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Alles was sie beide hätten sagen können, wäre vermutlich am Ende in einem Streit eskaliert, daher war es klüger zu schweigen. Selbst Papyrus besaß hin und wieder einen Funken Feingefühl.  
Das ältere Skelett hingegen krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu der erneut verschlossenen Zimmertür und lehnt sich gegen sie. Er rieb sich seine schmerzende Wange und kauerte sich ein.  
Zugegeben, der Schlag war hart, aber er war real. Der Schmerz und das Pochen auf seinen Knochen waren real und darauf kam es an.  
Wie ein Hund rollte sich Sans auf dem staubigen Boden ein. Plötzlich war er so müde…  
Doch solange sein kleiner Bruder ihn daran erinnerte, dass er noch am Leben war, würde es schon gehen. Er würde alles für Papyrus tun und Papyrus würde ihn weiterhin wie Ballast behandeln. Doch das war schon irgendwie ok. Alles was zählte war sein kleiner Bruder. Und Gaster…

Und dann schlief Sans ein…

**Author's Note:**

> http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/


End file.
